The Centaurs of Hogwarts
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: When Harry left for the ministry to save Sirius where did Severus go to? He went to rescue Deloris Umbridge and found out just how angry she got the centaurs. Bane decides to take his rage out on the potions master.
1. Chapter 1: Snape and Bane

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_When Harry left for the ministry to save Sirius where did Severus go to? He went to rescue Deloris Umbridge and found out just how angry she got the centaurs. Bane decides to take his rage out on the potions master. Oh and this is rated M for nudity, violence and adult themes._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Chapter One: Snape and Bane:

Severus Snape did not need this at all, he had work to do, and rescuing one Deloris Umbridge was not on the top of his list. He had been looking forward to a quiet evening of brewing, but no! He could not get that could he? He had listened to the students that had gone with Umbridge, and learned she was now a captive of the centaurs. Wonderful, he now was the only one who could rescue her, he had hoped after he went to warn Sirius about Voldemort's plans he could lie low at Hogwarts until he was summoned, but that was not to be. He grabbed his cloak, instructed the students to stay in the castle, and went to get Umbridge.

He walked into the woods noting how quiet they seemed at this time. He did not have to look very hard to see the signs of a battle, large footprints of Hagrid's half brother, and students ,and of course centaurs. He followed these deep into the forest and came on a clearing where they were gathered. He saw Umbridge huddled by a tree shivering and scared but unharmed and thankfully still clothed in her horrid pink robes. He stepped forward, and at once the black form of Bane turned on him, and glared at the human wizard before him stomping a hoof in anger.

Man and centaur were a contrast to be sure, Snape was tall for a human at six feet, lean, and clad in black, his pale face was surrounded by lank black hair, and said face was dominated by his large hooked nose and black eyes. Bane on the other hand was truly terrifying, his black, furred horses half was as large as a draft horse, and his human torso and head were huge, black skinned and ripped with muscles. His black hair was tightly braided with bits of animal bone and metal as was his beard, and he was clad for war. He turned to face Severus who bowed to the centaur and dared not look the centaur in the eye as he knew Bane was very upset.

"What are you doing here human?" Bane snarled at Snape.

"Lord Bane I came to bring High Inquisitor Umbridge out of your forest." Severus replied quietly.

"You will not human, she is to be punished for what she dared do, raising her wand to us and betraying the treaties made long ago." Bane replied.

"I know the treaties." Severus said quietly,

"Since you are here we will use you, you would be stronger than she, Ronan ready the human wizard for the lash!"

Severus dared not say anything as the centaur came up and roughly stripped him of his cloak and outer robes, and tore open his inner robes and shirt stripping him to the waist. Severus shivered as the cold air hit his pale very thin but toned frame. He was drug forward to a tree and the centaurs tied his hands above him, and Bane took a whip from one of his centaurs, and was about to start on Severus's bare back when Magorian stepped up and froze when he saw the dark mark on Severus's arm. He roared in rage, a death eater was here in his forest!

"I allowed you in my forest and this is how you repay me human?" Magorian snarled. "You will never leave here you foul creature of hell!"

"Please lord Magorian…" Severus began to say but he was backhanded across the face and he tasted blood.

"We will show the dark ones that they do not belong here!" Magorian shouted, "ready him for the stake!"

Severus was unbound, hit and beat as he was stripped bare, for a reason. His clothing was thrown in a pile and he was dropped to the ground while the centaurs turned a tree to a stake, and started to get wood for the fire. Severus turned to see Umbridge was looking at him in horror, she was so scared she could not speak at all. A centaur put a hoof on Severus keeping him down as the centaurs readied the stake for him. Severus knew he had a few ribs broken, and he wished for a moment he had gone for his wand once seeing Umbridge but he would not violate the treaties. not even though it looked as if he would die a very painful death.

It was a strange time for him to think of the treaties that had been made around the time of the founding of Hogwarts. Most people did not realize that Hogwarts had been founded just outside centaur forests, and that the founders had signed a magical treaty at that time that had avoided war for a thousand years with the centaurs. The centaurs owned the forest and had the right to kill or beat those who came on their lands without permission, that and to kill dark creatures, including dark witches and wizards and those who served them. Wizards and witches were not allowed to raise their wands against a centaur on their lands and if they did the centaur had a right to kill them per the treaty.

Severus was drug out of his thoughts as he was rather painfully drug up by his hair, his hands bound, he was thrown to the stake face first, for a reason. He felt the cut of the whip and bit his lip so he would not cry out, and took the beating with considerable strength. He did moan in pain when he was turned around and bound to the stake securely by the waist and ankles. Unable to move much of anything but his head he watched as the centaurs finished piling wood under him, and he prayed that the rumors were true, he would be dead within ten minutes. Just as Bane was about to light the fire he froze looking up as another centaur came into the clearing.

"What are you doing?" Lady Celia asked from where she stood.

"Taking out a dark wizard my lady." Magorian replied, "this creature dared befoul our forest with his presence."

"There are other dark things here you have not taken out, besides professor Snape is vouched for by the headmaster." Celia replied, "he is not the one who raised his wand to us did he?"

"No, that was the female." Magorian said.

Severus was not thinking on his pain as Celia came up to him and looked him over. He was a bit embarrassed as he was naked and she was a female but that did not last as he took in the centaur lady. Like the men she was clad for war, she had a leather and metal corselet and armor on her flanks. Her long dark hair flowed over her shoulders, her face smooth and noble looking. Celia looked over her human captive taking in all of him, finding him like she did all humans strange looking with only two legs though he was well hung she noted and quite impressive for a human man in his maleness. Though he was trying to hide it she could feel his fear radiating off of him in waves.

"Not much to look at are you human?" Celia said, "no matter you will not be burned today."

"My lady!" Magorian protested.

"No unbind him now!" Celia ordered and as they did, "get dressed human I do not wish to see your weak hide anymore."

"Yes lady Celia." Severus replied.

He limped over to where his clothes were and dressed quickly. He was missing most of the buttons on his shirt and the silver buttons to the upper half of his inner robes. He hunted in the turf for them and found all of his sliver buttons, and put them in his pouch on his belt. He saw lady Celia put his wand in a pouch at her waist. Severus walked over to Umbridge, though he may not like her much he was a gentleman, he gave her his cloak to keep her warm. Bane came up, and grabbed Severus binding his hands and forcing both Umbridge and Severus to walk before him. Severus was in pain but more worried as to what was to be done to him now, and if he would ever see Hogwarts or even the headmaster again.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Yea the centaurs are angry and have a right to be, Umbridge was beyond rude to them. There is a reason I had Severus go rescue her, with him in the forbidden forest as a "guest" of the centaurs Voldemort cannot blame him for what happened at the ministry. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Caverns

Chapter Two: The Caverns:

Umbridge was ready to drop long before the centaurs deposited them in the caverns where, she supposed they kept their prisoners. They were put in a dry cave that had, to her surprise two pallets filled with straw for them to rest on, and it was lit with an oil lamp, and quite warm. Once Severus was unbound the young potions master took a seat across from her and leaned back carefully against the wall. She had seen him as her enemy all this year, knowing he was part of the resistance at Hogwarts but not able to prove it. That and the fact he had been a death eater when Voldemort had been alive. No way was he back now, and she would crush any who said he was. When she got out of here she would teach these centaurs a lesson they would never forget as well! Filthy animals the lot of them!

She looked over at Severus and had not realized that this plain boy was hiding something rather impressive under his robes. He was not as thin as she thought he would be, he had good lean muscle structure with a few scars on his pale body and that horrible mark on his left forearm. He was not good looking to her, what with his large hooked nose, black eyes and hair he looked so _foreign_ to her, he was not her type of man at all. What surprised her was the size of him in other areas, the rumors about that part of him were true, and she had not looked away when he was bound and helpless. When they got out of here, and she had showed the filthy creatures here she was not to be messed with she would have this boy earn his job back with her or she would throw him to Azkaban. She looked up to see him glaring at her.

"They did not harm you did they Deloris?" Severus asked not aware of her sinister and creepy thoughts regarding him. She was hopeless in many areas of magic but she could Occlude her mind at least. "You are unharmed?"

"They kidnapped me what do you think Severus?" Deloris snapped.

"I know that but you were not harmed in any other way?" Severus pressed.

"No, they were going to kill you!" Umbridge said.

"They had the right, do you even know the treaties made between the centaurs, witches and wizards?" Severus asked. "How these are their lands and to raise a wand against them is very nearly a threat of war? They could still kill us both!"

With that Severus took off his outer robes, folded them up and curled up on his pallet to rest and wait to see what the centaurs would do to him. Deloris sat there refusing to rest and fuming at her treatment. She had not been hurt, carried off by the centaurs but not hurt. She was sure she would have been if Severus had not come when he had and she realized he knew his duty and followed it. She simply did not believe she had done anything wrong. She wondered how Snape was not complaining about the beating he had received and how he could sleep as he was clearly doing now.

She must have dozed herself for she woke when she heard Severus call her name. She sat up and saw there was food for them, venison, flat bread and mead in simple wooden cups. Even though they were prisoners they were not to be harmed and they would be fed at least it seemed. Umbridge did not want to eat or drink anything these half breeds had to offer but she was hungry and so she did eat and drink as Severus was doing so at any rate. He was a potions master and she supposed he could tell if there was poison in the food or drink. When they were done eating she was surprised to see a house elf clad in breeches and vest of buckskin and green wool tunic clear the plates and goblets away.

"Snape, you will come with me." The elf said, "Lady Celia will see you."

"What of me?" Umbridge said, "I am high inquisitor of the ministry of magic and…"

"You have no say in these woods." The elf said, "per the treaties the lord or lady of the herd of the Forest of Hogwarts recognizes only the human leaders of Hogwarts."

"I am headmistress of Hogwarts!" Umbridge said.

"No you are not, the school did not accept you nor did the heads of houses."

"I see, so you all plotted behind my back, you will pay for that when we get back Severus." Umbridge said coldly, "I hope you enjoy Azkaban."

Severus gave her a cold look before he headed out with the elf to speak with the centaurs. He was lead to a large rock hewn chamber where the lady of the Hogwarts heard stood waiting for him. He bowed low to her and tensed as two of her ladies came forward then he started. Unlike their lady who was clad for war they were not clad and he, being a man could not help but stare at the vicinity of their chests. Lady Celia smiled at the human male's infatuation, in calmer times she might have allowed him to be with one of her maids if both were willing but not now, not with war on her doorstep.

"Normally I would heal you up noble warrior." Celia said, "but I know your fight and the one you serve must be convinced of where you were."

"How do you know, do all your people my lady?" Severus said looking worried.

"No, not all, not all of us are seers, few can look into the pool of seeing as I can." Celia said, "I know your true side, fear not when you need aid I will sent it to you in your darkest hour."

"My lady I am sorry for Deloris, she had not right to insult you."

"No but she is a mule and always will be." Celia said then she handed him a small silver Lily, "keep it safe, it will let us know of your darkest hour."

"I do not deserve such an honor, I am evil and have done horrible things." Severus said.

"Your heart is good, you are not evil, the human witch with you is evil and I would kill her but in these dark times it would bode us no good to do so." Celia said, "I will have to put you back with her, when the headmaster Dumbledore comes then you may leave with him along with her."

"Yes my lady."

Severus was taken back to the cell he shared with Umbridge and he lay back down and once more he fell asleep. He was wore out and still in pain though he knew now he had some very powerful allies. Bane walked by the cell and glared at Umbridge getting her to shiver in fear, she wondered if he would take her and harm her. He smiled a cruel smile and she backed from the bars as he stamped one of his powerful hoofs. He would do nothing to her physically as his lady would not allow it, but mentally he knew he was terrifying her. He left the humans not aware of the dreams one Severus Snape was having of two centaur maidens.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_You know Severus deserves an ally, since he never seemed to get that in the human world, well lady Celia gave that to him in her world. I know it seems cruel not to heal him up, but if Celia had Severus's cover would be broken and Voldemort would do far, far worse. _


	3. Chapter 3: The Rescue

Chapter Three: The Rescue:

Dumbledore sighed as he watched a very angry teen leave his office, most of his instruments were in shambles and he really deserved what Harry had done. He had kept too much from the boy and he had not been right in how he had treated him at all. He looked up as an owl flew in and delivered a letter, he read it and sighed, so Deloris had upset the centaurs and he had to rescue her and his potions master.

He got up and, with the power invested in the headmaster of the school Apparated to a point inside the forbidden forest. He saw Bane waited for him, the large warrior looked at the tall human with silver hair and beard to his waist clad in robes of purple with eyes as blue as the sky behind small half-moon glasses. He was angry at the human but still bowed in respect to the headmaster and gave a short call, a pure white horse stepped up with white saddle and reigns trimmed in gold.

"You will need to ride headmaster." Bane said, "only way to keep up with me."

"Thank you lord Bane." Dumbledore said settling in the saddle with ease, "I do apologize for Deloris, she had no right to threaten you."

"I agree with that Dumbledore, you humans can be troublesome, you think you a superior but you are not." Bane said.

"I agree with you on that, you know how I feel about the ministry and how they treat you." Dumbledore said, "they do not know just how great you are."

Dumbledore road on in silence deep into the forest until they came to a series of caves that were one of the strongholds of the centaurs and where he would find his potions master and Umbridge. He dismounted from the horse and was led into the caves and to Lady Celia. She did not seem as angry to see him as Bane had been and Dumbledore realized that she had to be the one to send the horse for him. She bowed to him and turned to Bane ordering him to go get the prisoners. Then she turned back to Dumbledore to explain what had happened.

"I had to rescue your potions master from Bane, he saw the mark of Voldemort on the boy." Lady Celia said.

"Severus was to take the punishment when Bane saw the mark, he nearly burned your potions master at the stake, I could not allow that. I know what side the boy is on and when the time comes offer him refuge." Lady Celia said, "here they are."

"Headmaster?" Severus said getting the older wizard to turn and look at him in concern.

Severus looked terrible, he was, if possible more pale than ever, he had a bruise across his cheek and though he had drawn his outer robes around him it was clear he was missing quite a few of the buttons of his inner robes. Deloris was by him and she was wearing his cloak about her shoulders, she was completely unharmed. She saw Dumbledore and looked at him coldly, she really did not like the man but was grateful he was here to take her from these half breeds.

"There are horses to take you to the edge of the forest, as they belong to me I cannot let you take them out of the forest." Lady Celia said.

"Thank you lady Celia." Severus said looking up at her, "for all you have done for us."

"Of course potion master Snape, you are welcome here again." She said then she turned to Umbridge, "if you ever set foot in our forest again you shall die, I have sent a complaint to the ministry on your actions. Headmaster Dumbledore I will follow you out."

"Of course lady Celia." Dumbledore said.

They came to the front of the caves and two horses waited, both dark brown, one a mare the other a stallion. Severus mounted the stallion refusing to show the pain he felt as the wounds pulled in his back, he must not have been as successful as he hoped as Dumbledore looked at him in concern. They rode back to the edge of the forest and dismounted, Severus was about to follow Dumbledore into the school when his mark burned yet again. He went into the school and made a show of going to his chambers but instead took a secret well warded passage out of the school and touched his mark before he Apparated to Riddle manor. He knew the dark lord was angry as his mark burned more than normal and something had to have gone wrong. He hoped he got to explain what had happened before he was killed or worse.

Voldemort sat on his throne refusing to show how weak he felt now after the disaster of trying to possess the blasted brat. He had been calling Severus for hours now and the dark spy had yet to show up, he better be dead or he was going to make sure he was! Voldemort did not look human, he had no nose and his eyes were red with slits for pupils in his bone-white face. He was clad in robes of silk and velvet and had the hood of his fine cloak over his head. By his feet was a large snake and by his side was a woman with dark black hair, heavy lidded eyes her dark robes hugging her frame. Both looked up as the doors to the room opened and Severus came into the room. Voldemort was about to curse him when he saw the state the dark man was in. His robes were unbuttoned and the buttons missing, there were bruises on his face and chest and he was limping slightly. He knelt before Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Severus so good of you to show yourself." Voldemort hissed wand out, "you dare be late?"

"I am sorry master, I had to rescue Umbridge from the forbidden forest, she insulted the centaurs." Severus said, "I took her punishment."

"And what was that Severus?" Voldemort said amused at the humiliation of his death eater.

"They whipped me master, according to their laws." Severus said, "I was kept as a captive until Dumbledore came to rescue me."

"Ah I see." Voldemort said getting up he walked over to Severus and yanked the robes off his back to show the deep cuts in his back. "I see you tell the truth, I had thought you had betrayed me, Bellatrix stated as much."

"Bellatrix is mad master, what does she know?" Severus replied.

"How dare you!" Bellatrix started to say.

"Bellatrix one more word and you will die!" Voldemort said. "Severus come with me."

Severus followed him out and very nearly snarled as Wormtail was called forward as Voldemort led him to a room. Severus was ordered to undress and he did so, wondering if he was to be healed or to be tortured to death. He was relieved when his wounds were healed and he was allowed to redress, it seemed he was still trusted and would be allowed to live. As he was allowed to leave and he was headed back to Hogwarts he very nearly smiled at the look of shock on Voldemort's face at seeing his potions master come in battered and wounded. Severus thought to lady Celia as he fingered the lily and realized he had a very powerful ally in her. He headed back to Hogwarts, reported to Dumbledore, let Poppy look him over and headed back to his rooms to rest.

The End


End file.
